The First Script
by tootapanga 1
Summary: Out of bordeom two stupid guys come up with a new series. constant bickering. kill him, bring him back... The creation of Stargate. it's just FUN. love it, hate it, review it!


_A/N This is two of the stargate writers brainstorming ideas for the series. ok so here's what I came up with, I hope you enjoy._

**BrainStorming**

_I'm bored,_

Me too.

_Whatcha want to do?_

Let's go see girls do battle in a jell-o ring.

_Nah!_

Want to order pizza?

_Nah._

Whatcha want to do?

_Dunno..._

Hmm...

_Let's write something..._

What like a book?

_Or a play._

Let's make a movie.

_About what?_

Ummm...

_Adventure,_

Ok.

_And sci-fi..._

Oh and romance!

_Of course..._

Ok think characters...

_Umm let's make it military,_

Ok...Colonel?

_O'Neil._

How do you spell that?

_O'Neill_

How?

_Two ll's._

Got it.

_Ok..._

Tortured?

_Why?_

Because it's interesting ng.

_Now why is he tortured?_

Because...his family died.

_All of them...?_

Just his son.

_How?_

Shot,

_By aliens?_

Nah to obvious...

_Shot him?_

With O'Neil's gun

_Two ll's._

Sorry...

_Ok..._

Next character...

_Danny,_

Danny?

_Daniel..._

What kind of name is that...? 'hi I'm Sergeant Daniel'

_Maybe he's not in the military?_

We need a plot...

_Rabbit holes?_

Been done... Alice in wonderland

_Twister?_

Wizard of oz...

_Umm... spaceship with weird aliens?_

Startreck...

_Western?_

John Wayne...

_Oh Mr. fix it?_

MacGyver...

_You're a geek,_

No Daniel's a geek...

Good idea!

_Who is into ummm...?_

Pyramids!

_Yeah,_

And mythology!

_And aliens!_

The aliens built the pyramids...

_Good one and he end up being right!_

Coz has smart!

_Really smart..._

And nerdy?

_Ooh, a teleported from one planet to another._

Ok!

_It's a gate..._

stargate!

_So O'Neill..._

Jack,

_What?_

Jack O'Neill.

_Ok and Daniel Jackson,_

You like the name jack don't you?

_I do!_

Ok so O'Neill and Jackson go through the gate, and end up on some planet.

_Slave labour!_

By aliens!

_No, slaves are humans... _

Oh and alien is forcing them too?

_Build more pyramids!_

Right...

_And Daniel stops it,_

They lead an uprising!

_And they all escape?_

No but Daniel drinks local wine and accidtly gets married!

_To an alien?_

Humanoid...

_Ok,_

But then of course they save the day...

_But Jackson gets left behind?_

Of course he can't leave his new wife!

_Because they're madly in love!_

But O'Neill returns to earth,

_But with promises to make contact in one year!_

They have a bond,

_They do._

I think we need more characters...

_Ok... Carter!_

He's a tough guy!

_And smart,_

Genius!

_Puts O'Neill on the spot all the time!_

Maybe he should be a she?

_A beautiful she?_

Blond hair blue eyes!

_Well endowed..._

Ok and puts him back in his box.

_And they go to visit Jackson, a year later._

But the aliens are back,

_Slimy buggers!_

What do they look like?

_Um snakes..._

Snakes?

_In their head!_

What?

_Or gut...?_

Huh?

_They're a symbiotic?_

Oh right... right cool.

_Ok,_

They kidnap the wife.

_Who carter?_

No Daniels wife!

_What's her name?_

Share.

_Ok._

So Daniel vows with his last dying breath that he'll find her!

_He can't die yet!_

Meh... it's a sci-fi, he can die and we'll bring him back instantly!

_Ok!_

So they go back to earth and start a secret organization to rescue her.

_And fight all aliens!_

So they leave.

_And they're caught!_

Dimly with no chance of escape!

_But then there's a good alien?_

He's 6 foot five!

_And he helps them,_

So they escape...

_What's he look like?_

He's a teal colour!

_He's not a human-ish looking fella?_

Nope!

_Let's just make him a black guy?_

Why?

_Discrimination laws!_

'Ok,

_But I like the word teal..._

Ok that's his name then...

_Teal?_

It's missing something?

_Teal'c!_

That's better!

_Ok,_

So the blonde chick...

_Samantha!_

Yeah that works, she fixed the gate, and they start exploring the universe,

_But teal'c needs to rescue his family..._

And his dad hates jack,

_No let's make it dysfunctional, his dads dead, and it's his mentor as well..._

And he can be like 'what planet are you from...earth...you may as well call It dirt'

_Ok so plot line..._

Egyptian mythology...

_So bad guys are Egyptian gods?_

Ra, aphophis, hathor, Anubis ...

_Good these work!_

So they go around battling and killing the bad guys?

_Even though it's none of their business!_

And Sam's father is dying!

_But it's a sci-fi!_

She finds a cure...

_Oh good evil snaky things, and they can heal her dad?_

That's how they live so long!

_And he becomes an alien..._

Jack comforts her?

_It's too early, but he can divorce his wife..._

So Sam and jack are the romantic interest?

_Well its them or Daniel and jack..._

We'll keep that as a backup.

_No Daniel can be the alien Casanova..._

Sounds good.

_Teal'c has a son._

Ryan!

_Sounds too earth-ish._

Rya'c?

_Good one!_

And bad guy, brain washes him...

_But they save him!_

Sam ad jack fall in love now!

_But they're not allowed to; they're both in the military!_

But what about the shippers?

_Ok let's do a time loop so they can kiss without the consequences._

Oh, just think about the fanfics on that episode!

_I know they'll go mad right!_

Ok so can we kill Daniel yet?

_Oh alright!_

Yay!

_Yay?_

Funeral!

_No I changed my mind I really like him..._

K, so it was a implanted memory?

_We need little green aliens!_

Asguard...

_And then jack can pretend to be bad..._

Why?

_Coz bad guys on earth are stealing stuff from other planets and he has to catch them..._

How?

_There's a second gate..._

Ok,

_Are you sulking?_

Yes!

_Why?_

I want to kill Daniel!

_Ok hurry up,_

Ok he's dead.

_And alive,_

No he's dead!

_Oh look he lives again!_

Just let him stay dead!

_Let's replace him, with a similar character..._

Ooh that's good!

_Ok we need a new bad guy,_

A funny upbeat one!

_To torture jack..._

No I want Daniel back!

_Ok get rid of the new guy._

He's lost his memory...

_Hey there's no Daniel Sam shipping!_

Oh what the hell, throw in a moment here?

_Ok good!_

He was an angel type guy,

_And he seen stuff!_

He's getting his memory back...

_And tealc''s son and mentor need help!_

So they save them!

_Brata'c,_

Huh?

_Mentors name!_

Let's just put a c on the end of all teal'c's family's name.

_Ok._

More weird aliens?

_Replicators, the asguards enemies!_

They replicate,

_Let's kill Janet!_

Who's Janet?

_Exactly!_

The nurse?

_Ok!_

And her daughter cassia moves in with Sam...

_She does?_

Yeah!

_So weird good aliens that Sam's dad is starts becoming allies._

And the Jaffa's are free!

_What?_

I was opening the Jaffa bag...

_Hey that can be what teal'c's breed is called!_

Ok!

_So they all bad together to kill the bad-est. bad guys out there._

Let's kill Daniel again!

_Oh must we just after he got so hot?_

He got hot?

_Yeah after he descended!_

He ascended?

_Yeah,_

Ok whatever...

_He needs a girlfriend,_

Jack retires...

_And we need a badder bad guy!_

And he has drones!

_Oh and a chick dresses up in a drone outfit and cracks onto Daniel._

She's really hot!

_And a bit nutty... _

Naturally.

_They kiss..._

He'd date her, but she's never heard of again, after he captures her and she escapes.

_And then she dies..._

No bring her back, she can flirt and get all possessive over him.

_They get stuck together!_

How?

_Hand cuffs, no an invisible forces they die if they separate..._

Hang on Daniels getting all the action what about jack and Sam?

_Jacks retiring! _

Again?

_Yeah to go fishing!_

In a fishless pond?

_Let's make him jealous!_

Sam had a boyfriend!

_But she doesn't marry him,_

Her dad dies...

_I though the snake in his head kept him alive?_

Apparently not!

_Because hen jack can comfort her..._

Oh dude!

_And teal'c needs some action..._

He meets a chick.

_I thought he was married?_

She died,

_Ok and rya'c gets a girl!_

Of Course!

_If jacks retiring again we need a replacement!_

Cameron Michel,

_He hero worships them!_

He's sarcastic like jack!

_But hot like Daniel!_

Are you gay?

_Is Daniel?_

Umm ok we can go back in time and there can be question as to whether cam is Sam and jacks baby?

_Great one!_

Although he looks an awful lot like Daniel

_We need to name Daniels chick!_

Evalan,

_Too earthy, chop a letter of each end._

Vala!

_Great!_

Daniel grows a beard...

_So we can tell him and came apart,_

Vale pervs on them both constantly!

_She's such a flirt,_

She joins the team...

_After an extensive physic test,_

She is a lunatic,

_Clearly!_

Everything's great!

_Let's write a send up episode!_

Ooh yeah were long overdue for that!

_The fans will love it!_

I will love it!

_Ooh and an episode where they get stuck in a time warp to that we can see what happens in the future._

But then we gert aback to normal,

_Ok oh and let's go back in time._

A couple of times!

_And let's do some more alternate universes!_

Where Sam and Daniel are really dorky,

_Sounds good!_

Vala is kidnapped!

_And has an evil child!_

Named adria!

_Who tries to take over the galaxy?_

And the replicators give it another go!

One fell in love with Sam and wants revenge!

_Ooh that's good!_

But at the end of the day it's all ok,

_Let's start a new extension series._

Yay!

_But!_

But what?

_We need to finish this one first!_

Finish it how it began!

_Huh?_

They walk through the gate...

_Ooh fan fic-ers will love that, they can make another ending!_

I know we all win!

_This is really good!_

I know...

**The end**

A/N please please review.


End file.
